familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 21
Events *356 BC - A young man called Herostratus set fire to the Temple of Artemis in Ephesus, one of the Seven Wonders of the World. *1403 - Battle of Shrewsbury: King Henry IV of England defeats rebels to the north of the county town of Shropshire, England *1568 - Eighty Years' War: Battle of Jemmingen - Fernando Álvarez de Toledo defeats Louis of Nassau *1718 - Treaty of Passarowitz between the Ottoman Empire, Austria and the Republic of Venice is signed. *1774 - Russo-Turkish War: Russia and the Ottoman Empire sign the Treaty of Kuchuk-Kainarji ending the war. *1831 - Inauguration of Léopold I of Belgium, first king of the Belgians. *1861 - American Civil War: First Battle of Bull Run - At Manassas Junction, Virginia, the first major battle of the war begins (Confederate victory). *1865 - In the market square of Springfield, Wild Bill Hickok shoots Dave Tutt dead in what is regarded as the first true western showdown. *1873 - At Adair, Jesse James and the James-Younger gang pull off the first successful train robbery in the American West. *1877 - After rioting by Baltimore and Ohio Railroad workers and the deaths of nine rail workers at the hands of the Maryland militia, workers in Pittsburgh stage a sympathy strike that is met with an assault by the state militia. *1919 The dirigible Wingfoot Air Express crashed into the Illinois Trust and Savings Building in Chicago, killing 12 people. *1925 - Scopes Trial: In Dayton, high school biology teacher John T. Scopes is found guilty of teaching evolution in class and fined $100. *1931 - CBS's New York City station begins broadcasting the first regular seven days a week television schedule in the U.S. *1944 - World War II: Battle of Guam - American troops land on Guam starting the battle (ends on August 10). *1954 - First Indochina War: The Geneva Conference partitions Vietnam into North Vietnam and South Vietnam. *1960 - Sirimavo Bandaranaike becomes the first woman prime minister in the world, making her the first elected female national leader in the world (Sri Lanka). *1961 - Mercury program: Mercury-Redstone 4 Mission - Gus Grissom piloting "Liberty Bell 7" becomes the second American to go into space (in a suborbital mission). *1969 - Neil A. Armstrong and Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin become the first men to walk on the Moon, during the Apollo 11 mission. *1970 - After 11 years of construction, the Aswan High Dam in Egypt is completed. *1972 - Bloody Friday bombing by the Provisional Irish Republican Army (PIRA) around Belfast, Northern Ireland - 22 bomb explosions, 9 people killed and 130 people seriously injured. *1973 - In the Lillehammer affair in Norway, Israeli Mossad agents kill a waiter whom they mistakenly thought was involved in 1972's Munich Olympics Massacre. *1976 - Christopher Ewart-Biggs British ambassador to the Republic of Ireland is assassinated by the Provisional IRA. *1977 - Start of a four day long Libyan-Egyptian War. *1983 - The world's lowest temperature is recorded at Vostok Station, Antarctica at −89.2°C (−129°F). *1984 - In Jackson, a factory robot crushes a worker against a safety bar in apparently the first robot-related death in the United States. *1994 - Tony Blair is declared the winner of the leadership election of the British Labour Party, paving the way to him becoming Prime Minister in 1997. *1995 - Third Taiwan Strait Crisis: The People's Liberation Army begins firing missiles into the waters north of Taiwan. *1997 - The fully restored USS Constitution (aka "Old Ironsides") celebrates her 200th birthday by setting sail for the first time in 116 years. *2002 - Telecom giant WorldCom files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection in the largest such filing in United States history. *2004 - The United Kingdom government publishes Delivering Security in a Changing World, a paper detailing wide-ranging reform of the country's armed forces. *2005 - Four terrorist bombings, occurring exactly two weeks after the similar July 7 bombings, target London's public transportation system. All four bombs fail to detonate and all four suspected suicide bombers escaped. *2007 - Release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J K Rowling-the final book in the Harry Potter series. Births *1515 - Philip Neri, Italian churchman (d. 1595) *1620 - Jean Picard, French astronomer (d. 1682) *1664 - Matthew Prior, English poet and diplomat (d. 1721) *1693 - Thomas Pelham-Holles, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1768) *1710 - Paul Möhring, German physician (d. 1792) *1810 - Henri Victor Regnault, French chemist (d. 1878) *1858 - Lovis Corinth, German painter (d. 1925) * 1858 - Maria Christina of Austria, queen of Spain (d. 1929) * 1858 - Alfred Henry O'Keeffe, New Zealand artist (d. 1941) *1870 - Emil Orlik, Czech painter (d. 1932) *1880 - Milan Rastislav Štefánik, Slovak politician, French general and astronomer (d. 1919) *1882 - David Burliuk, Ukrainian artist (d. 1967) *1893 - Hans Fallada, German writer (d. 1947) *1899 - Hart Crane, American poet (d. 1932) * 1899 - Ernest Hemingway, American writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1961) *1903 - Roy Neuberger, American financier *1911 - Marshall McLuhan, Canadian author (d. 1980) *1920 - Constance Dowling, American actress (d. 1969) * 1920 - Isaac Stern, Ukrainian-born violinist (d. 2001) *1923 - Rudolph A. Marcus, Canadian chemist, Nobel laureate *1922 - Kay Starr, American singer *1924 - Don Knotts, American actor (d. 2006) *1925 - Anne Meacham, American actress *1926 - Norman Jewison, Canadian film director * 1926 - Rahimuddin Khan, Pakistani general * 1926 - Paul Burke, American actor *1928 - Marcel Gauthier, Canadian wrestler (d. 1998) *1929 - Bob Orton, American wrestler (d. 2006) *1932 - Ernie Warlick, American football player *1933 - John Gardner, American author (d. 1982) *1935 - Norbert Blüm, German politician * 1935 - Moe Drabowsky, baseball player (d. 2006) *1938 - Janet Reno, 79th United States Attorney General *1939 - John Negroponte, 1st United States Director of National Intelligence *1943 - Edward Herrmann, American actor *1944 - Tony Scott, British film director * 1944 - Paul Wellstone, American politician (d. 2002) *1945 - John Lowe, English darts player *1946 - Kenneth Starr, American lawyer *1948 - Ed Hinton, American sportswriter * 1948 - Yusuf Islam, formerly Cat Stevens, English singer * 1948 - Garry Trudeau, American cartoonist *1949 - Al Hrabosky, baseball player *1950 - Ubaldo Fillol, Argentinian footballer *1951 - Robin Williams, American comedian/actor *1953 - Brian Talbot, British footballer * 1953 - Jeff Fatt, Chinese Australian actor *1955 - Howie Epstein, American musician (d. 2003) * 1955 - Taco Ockerse, Indonesian singer *1957 - Jon Lovitz, American comedian * 1957 - George Landress, American songwriter and music producer *1959 - Paul "Fatty" Vautin, Australian rugby league player *1960 - Lance Guest, American actor * 1960 - Fritz Walter, German footballer *1961 - Amar Singh Chamkila, Punjabi folk singer * 1961 - "Big" Jim Martin, American musician (Faith No More) *1963 - Kevin Poole, English footballer *1964 - Jens Weißflog, German ski jumper *1965 - Gudni Bergsson, Icelandic footballer *1965 - Mike Bordick, American baseball player *1966 - Arija Bareikis, American actress *1968 - Brandi Chastain, American soccer player * 1968 - Lyle Odelein, Canadian hockey player *1969 - Emerson Hart, American musician (Tonic) *1970 - Shawn Stasiak, American professional wrestler *1971 - Emmanuel Bangué, French long jumper * 1971 - Charlotte Gainsbourg, French actress and singer * 1971 - Nuno Markl, Portuguese comedian and radio host *1978 - Josh Hartnett, American actor * 1978 - Justin Bartha, American actor * 1978 - Damian Marley, Jamacian musician * 1978 - Gary Teale, Scottish football player *1979 - David Carr, American football player * 1979 - Tamika Catchings, American basketball player *1980 - C. C. Sabathia, American baseball player *1981 - Titus Bramble, English footballer * 1981 - Stefan Schumacher, German cyclist * 1981 - Veronica Belmont, CNET TV personality * 1981 - Blake Lewis, American Idol finalist * 1981 - Joaquín Sánchez, Spanish footballer *1982 - Claudette Ortiz, American soul singer *1983 - Eivør Pálsdóttir, Faroese singer * 1983 - Kellen Winslow II, American football player *1984 - Liam Ridgewell, English footballer *1985 - Von Wafer, American basketball player *1989 - Jamie Waylett, British actor * 1989 - Rory Culkin, American actor *1992 - Rachael Flatt, American figure skater Deaths *1403 - Henry Percy, English soldier (killed in battle) *1425 - Manuel II Palaeologus, Byzantine Emperor (b. 1350) *1688 - James Butler, English statesman and soldier (b. 1610) *1793 - Bruni d'Entrecasteaux, French explorer (b. 1739) *1796 - Robert Burns, Scottish poet (b. 1759) *1798 - François Sebastien Charles Joseph de Croix, Austrian field marshal (b. 1733) *1880 - Hiram Walden, American politician (b. 1800) *1889 - Nelson Dewey, American politician, 1st Governor of Wisconsin (b. 1813) *1899 - Robert G. Ingersoll, American politician and military officer (b. 1833) *1932 - Bill Gleason, late 19th century baseball player *1938 - Owen Wister, American author (b. 1860) *1941 - Bohdan Lepky, Ukrainian writer and poet (b. 1872) *1943 - Charlie Paddock, American athlete (b. 1900) *1944 - Claus von Stauffenberg, German army colonel who tried to assassinate Hitler (b. 1907) * 1944 - Ludwig Beck, German Chief of Staff (b. 1880) *1946 - Gualberto Villarroel, President of Bolivia (b. 1908) *1967 - Jimmie Foxx, baseball player (b. 1907) * 1967 - Albert Lutuli, South African politician, Nobel Peace Prize laureate * 1967 - Basil Rathbone, English actor (b. 1892) *1968 - Ruth St. Denis, dancer and choreographer (b. 1878) *1970 - Mikhail Gerasimov, Russian anthropologist and sculptor (b. 1907) * 1970 - Bob Kalsu, American football player (b. 1945) *1972 - Ralph Craig, American athlete (b. 1889) *1982 - Dave Garroway, American television host (b. 1913) *1986 - Ernest Maas, American screenwriter (b. 1892) *1998 - Alan Shepard, astronaut (b. 1923) * 1998 - Robert Young, American actor (b. 1907) *2001 - Steve Barton, American actor (b. 1954) * 2001 - Sivaji Ganesan, South Indian Tamil actor (b. 1927) *2003 - John Davies, New Zealand Olympic Committee president (b. 1938) * 2003 - Walter M. "Matt" Jefferies, American film art director (b. 1921) *2004 - Jerry Goldsmith, American composer (b. 1929) * 2004 - Edward B. Lewis, American geneticist, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate (b. 1918) *2005 - Andrzej Grubba, Polish table tennis player (b. 1958) * 2005 - Long John Baldry, British blues musician (b. 1941) * 2005 - Lord Alfred Hayes, British Wrestling Announcer for WWE (b. 1928) *2006 - Mako, Japanese-born American actor (b. 1933) * 2006 - Ta Mok, "The Khmer Rouge Butcher", war criminal in Democratic Kampuchea (b. 1926) *2007 - Jesús de Polanco, Spanish businessman and press mogul (b. 1929) Holidays and observances *Belgium: National holiday (1831 - inauguration of Léopold I, first king of the Belgians) *Guam: Liberation Day (1944) *Russia: summer Kazanskaya *Singapore: Racial Harmony Day Roman Catholic * Saint Arbogastus, bishop of Strasburg, confessor Constance, Strassburg * Saint Daniel * Saint Lawrence of Brindisi, priest, Doctor of the Church * Saint Praxedes (Praxidis) * Saint Victor of Marseilles, and companions, martyrs southern France; Paris External links * BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July